The process is intended particularly, but not exclusively, for the manufacture of automobile parts. Although moulding of automobile parts from synthetic plastics material is already well known, such moulded parts can suffer from certain disadvantages. Moulded composite painted parts may be subject to the phenomenon of “print through” where the structure of the underlying moulded part becomes visible through the paintwork, if not immediately, eventually. Parts may also have poor impact resistance. This is of particular importance for example where the moulded part is a bumper. In general it may be more difficult if not impossible to obtain the high quality of surface finish obtainable with a metal part. It is an object of the invention to mitigate or overcome these disadvantages.